Goodbye
by Hanaxyneziel
Summary: "Jika cinta merupakan pilihan, maka mencintaimu adalah pilihan yang sulit untukku hindari." /"Maaf" versi Sakura (Buat yang udah request). RnR ya.


"**Goodbye"**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**FF by Hanaxyneziel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Jika cinta merupakan pilihan, maka mencintaimu adalah pilihan yang sulit untukku hindari."_

**. . . . . .**

Seseorang yang kucintai selamanya hanya akan menjadi seseorang yang begitu jauh untukku gapai. Sedekat apapun ragamu pada diriku, pada kenyataannya tidak akan pernah mengubah posisiku di matamu.

Teman sekelas.

Pada akhirnya datang hari di mana aku tidak lagi menatap ke arahmu dari balik pintu kelas, mengoceh tak jelas agar kamu melirik ke arahku, sengaja menjatuhkan pensil di hadapanmu—berharap kamu akan mengambilkannya untukku, dan melakukan hal-hal konyol lainnya. Terkadang aku tersenyum kecil ketika memikirkan betapa-aku-sangat-mengharapkan-kamu-menyadari-kehadiranku dan terkadang ringisan nyeri menyengat hatikku takkala aku menyadari bahwa segala hal telah yang aku lakukan hanyalah berbuah sebuah kekecewaan. Tapi walaupun begitu, pahitnya kesia-siaan itu tidak menimbulkan perasaan menyesal barang sedikitpun. Karena aku tahu, dari awal aku memilihmu sebagai orang yang aku cintai sedari hari itu juga aku menyadari jikalau cinta ini hanyalah sebuah kisah yang pada akhirnya tidak akan mungkin berujung kebahagian.

Aku kembali memejamkan kedua bola mataku perlahan. Menyesapi hawa sekolah yang mungkin tak akan aku rasakan lagi di keesokan hari, lusa, minggu depan atau dalam hitungan waktu yang akan datang. _Ya_, akhirnya hari di mana aku harus melepaskan rasa ini pergipun tiba.

Perpisahan sekolah.

Acara perpisahan sekolah telah usai sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Suara isak tangis yang terdengar mengalun disetiap sudut koridorpun perlahan menghilang, tergantikan oleh hawa dingin dan lengan yang mengisyaratkan arti perpisahan yang sesungguhnya. Sepi.

Aku masih setia berdiri—menyandar— di dinding samping pintu kelasku. Tidak, bukan berarti aku senang berdiri dan berdiam diri di sini, namun ada satu hal—lebih tepatnya sosok seseorang— yang telah menarik perhatiaanku sedari tadi. Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelasku—sekaligus orang yang telah memenuhi ruang hatiku sedari aku masih duduk di kelas dua SMA. Aku masih menatap ke arah punggung yang mulai menjauh itu dengan pandangan sendu. Mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir aku dapat bertemu denganmu, melihat wajah dinginmu, rambut hitammu dan kedua bola mata kelammu secara langsung. Walaupun aku sudah menyerah akan cinta ini, walaupun aku sudah bertekad untuk melepaskan rasa ini pergi tapi tetap saja aku merasa bahwa semua ini tidaklah benar. Dengan membiarkan perasaan ini terkubur rapat-rapat. Ini salah! Aku tahu ini salah! Tapi apa yang dapat aku perbuat?

Aku terus berpikir dan berpikir, hingga pada akhirnya aku ditakuti oleh pikiranku sendiri. Aku ingin mengungkapkannya. Setidaknya perasaan ini tidak berakhir begitu menyedihkan seperti anganku selama ini. Tapi kenapa sistem-sistem syaraf pada pusat kendaliku selalu menentang keinginanku, menarik tubuh ini berbalik ke garis awal. Dan berakhir dengan rasa sakit karena telah memendam perasaan ini dari musim ke musim.

Aku yang begitu payah dan penakut ini bisakah… bisakah hanya untuk hari ini saja menjadi sosok yang berbeda? Dengan kata _'berani'_ yang tergenggam erat di dalam jemariku? Bisakah?

Punggung pria bermarga Uchiha itu tampak semakin menjauh—hingga yang terproyeksi oleh penglihatan minimku hanyalah bayangan samar-samar dari seragam putihnya yang terkontaminasi oleh warna-warna spidol. Aku tesentak. Seakan tersadar oleh lamunan panjangku.

'Tidak! Kamu tidak boleh pergi—tidak, sampai aku sudah mengungakapkan rasa ini padamu.'

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari ke arahnya, mencoba untuk menahannya walau hanya barang semenit.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" akhirnya katup ini lekas mengeluarkan suara. Membiarkan nada serak ini mengalun di udara—di pendengaranmu, hingga membuatnya bisa menjangkaumu.

Kamu berbalik dan menatap ke arahku dengan sorot mata—sedikit—terkejut.  
"Hn, Haruno-san ada apa?

Aku memperbaiki posisi berdiriku, menarik napas panjang sembari menatapmu ragu. Keraguan ini kembali mengusik keberanian yang telah susah payah aku kumpulkan, tapi aku lekas menampiknya, kembali meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk mengutarakan isi hati yang selama ini telah aku pendam. Karena setidaknya, sebelum aku benar-benar melepasnya kamu harus mengetahuinya.

"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-_kun_," tiga patah kata yang selama ini telah aku kunci rapat-rapat di dalam hatiku akhirnya terucapkan juga. Tiga patah kata yang selama ini selalu menimbulkan rasa nyeri takkala melihatmu di hadapanku akhirnya kuperdengarkan juga.

Lega, perasaan lega seakan memenuhi rongga dadaku. Setitik kebahagian menyeruak di sana. Bahagia. Karena aku dapat memberitahukan perasaan ini padamu. Setidaknya kisah ini lebih baik dari pada 'Romeo dan Juliet', karena tidak ada yang terluka ataupun dilukai. Karena aku yakin, dengan berlalunya detik ini maka berakhir pula perasaan 'cintaku' ini padamu.

Seperti yang telah aku pikirkan sebelumnya, Sasuke tampaknya tidak menyangka akan mendapatkkan pengakuan cinta dari gadis seperti aku—teman sekelasnya sendiri. Dia terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Perasaan tidak nyaman seketika menyelimutiku.

Aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin ada kecanggungan di antara kita—setelah sebelumnya membutuh waktu sekian lama akhirnya kita bisa 'lumayan' mengakrabkan diri. Aku berusaha memaksakan segaris senyuman ke arahmu, menampakkan barisan gigi-gigi putihku.

"Sebenarnya semenjak kelas dua SMA Aku selalu memperhatikan Sasuke-_kun_, tapi seperti yang diduga Sasuke-_kun_ sangat amat tidak peka, ya?" aku mengucapkannya dengan nada ringan—mungkin terdengar seperti seseorang yang tengah bergurau. Tapi di luar dugan, ketegangan dapat ku tangkapat dari gelagat pria berwajah _stoic_ itu. Aku yang sejujurnya mencoba untuk mencairkan suasanapun malah semakin bingung dan cemas. Bingung harus berbuat apa. Aku bukan tidak tahu kalau Sasuke akan terkejut mendengar pernyataan cintaku, tapi sungguh! Aku tidak mengira kalau responnya lebih dari pada apa yang aku pikirkan.

Aku kembali berdehem pelan, "Eh, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang bagiku Sasuke-_kun_ adalah seorang teman yang baik." Segaris senyum memilukan terpancar dari katup mungilku. Aku berbohong. Lagi-lagi aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri—tapi setidaknya kebohongan ini aku harap tidaklah berarti sia-sia. Maafkan aku, tapi kali ini aku ingin semuanya berakhir dengan baik-baik saja, tanpa perasaan senggan di antara kita. Karena aku tidak pernah berpikir kamu akan membalas rasa ini jadi setidaknya biarkan kita tetap menjadi teman.  
"… lagi pula, Aku sudah mempunyai Gaara-_kun_."

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat yang baru saja aku lontarkan. 'Punya kekasih?" _Oh_ yang benar saja! Sekarang aku adalah gadis yang diliputi oleh kebohongan, tapi aku melakukan ini semua agar Sasuke tidak merasa terbebani untuk membalas perasaanku ataupun tidak enak hati untuk menolak pengakuanku. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa raut wajahmu tampak dua kali lebih tegang daripada semenit yang lalu? Apakah aku salah telah mengatakan hal itu?

"Hei, kenapa wajah Sasuke-_kun_ jadi menyeramkan seperti itu? _Oh_ ayolah! Ini hanyalah sebuah pernyataan, bukan ungkapan perasaan!" aku kembali memainkan peranku dengan baik, memperlihatkan senyuman palsuku dengan begitu percaya diri. Karena aku yang sudah menciptakan kisah ini, maka aku pula yang harus mengakhirinya dengan caraku sendiri.

"…."

Tidak ada respon dari pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Aku semakin frustasi memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya agar membuat pria ini membuka suara—setidaknya perlihatkan padaku kalau aku tidak sedang melakukan hal yang salah padamu. Tapi menunggumu membuka suara saat ini sama saja dengan berharap turunnya salju di musim semi. Tidak mungkin.

"Ehm… kalau begitu Aku pergi dulu ya! Sukses untuk kuliah kedokteranmu! Selamat tinggal."

Dengan langkah cepat Aku berbalik dan meninggalkan sosok itu sendiri bergeming. Tidak adanya tanggapan apapun darinya sudah jelas mengartikan semuanya padaku. Kamu tidak pernah mengharapkanku. Kamu tidak mengejar dan menahanku pergi. Aku mengerti, aku jelas-jelas mengerti jika kamu tidak akan mungkin mencintaiku. Tapi walaupun begitu tetap saja… tetap saja aku berharap sesuatu yang tidak mungkin akan terjadi. Tapi harapanku selamanya hanya akan menjadi harapan yang tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

Cintaku ini hanyalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tanpa aku sadari buliran bening jatuh mengenai pipi putihku. Aku menangis untuk keputusan bodoh yang telah aku perbuat, untuk cintaku yang tak terbalaskan dan aku menangis bahagia karena pada akhirnya aku dapat merelakan cinta ini pergi. Selamat tinggal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***THE END***

**. . . . **

Hola hola Minna, kembali berjumpa dengan author gaje nan bal satu ini! #seneng?  
Seperti janji Hana sebelumnya, ini adalah FF "Maaf" versi Sakura (bagi yang mau baca versi Sasuke silahkan ubek" fic saya) #hening  
Dan inilah hasilnya! Gaje dan gaje, pendek seperti biasa~  
Oh ya bagi yang menantikan lanjutan dari FF "Return" dan "Itu Dulu" sepertinya harus kecewa karena Hana bakalan hiatus untuk menghadapi UN dalam waktu dua bulanan ini, jadi mungkin FFnya bakalan saya pending untuk sementara. (Nggak ada tu yang kecewa) =.=  
Oke sekian cuap-cuap Hana pada kesempatan kali ini, **Happy SasuSaku fanday** ya~ #telat oi!  
Reviewnya ditunggu :D


End file.
